Nightshift at Goldbear's
:"A fan-game featuring mainly recolours and only like one original character." - Tonic talking about the game. Nightshift at Goldbear's is a fangame of Five Nights at Freddy's featuring characters created by Sans255's (tonic's deviantart) and his friends. Storyline One day Sans255 was bored so he made a pizzeria with animatronics of him and his friends. Then they went rouge at night because that's totally not intentional. Characters Goldbear Goldbear is the main antagonist of the game who starts on Night 2. He slowly sinks towards the Hallway 1, then goes fastly down it then back slow again in the Serving Area. Then he goes towards the West Hallway and runs down it towards the Office. He acts similarly to a Foxy type character during the hallway sections. Goldbear is a yellow version of Freddy Fazbear from Five Nights at Freddy's 1. He has a blue jacket with grey zippers and black pants with a white line going down it. He has yellow eyes and two black buttons. His bowtie and hat are a bright orange. Jason :Link to DeviantART. Jason is the second antagonist of the game. He starts during Night 1 and goes towards the Office. He goes through the Hallway 1, sometimes appearing in the Exit Door room, then goes down the East Hallway into the Office blindspot. He acts like a Bonnie type character. Jason is a humanoid animatronic with tan skin. He wears red pants, brown shoes, a blue shirt and a brown scarf. He has spiky brown hair and grey screw-like cheeks that connect his jaw. He has an Endo-01 puppet on his right hand. Fozard :Link to DeviantART. Fozard is another antagonist in the game. Normally he has a chance to start during Night 1 and runs towards the Office. He starts on the Hazard Stage then runs through the Party Room 2, then Hallway 2, then Serving Area, then East Hallway. Fozard may run towards the Office or run into the vents, and appear behind you. Fozard is a green version of Foxy with red around his eyes, snout and stomach. The inside of his ear is red and his pants are dark green. He has black hands with a cyan glow on them. He also has a cyan glow in his mouth like the Jack-O animatronics and cyan eyes. Code Bonnie :Link to DeviantART. Code Bonnie is the fourth antagonist in the game. He starts in the backstage and starts to move during Night 3 (rarely Night 2). He goes through the vent and to the Office from there. Code Bonnie is a completely black version of Bonnie with an outlines of his original colours. His eyes are completely black. Trapspring :Link to DeviantART. Trapspring is the fifth antagonist in the game. He doesn't have a specific starting location, but he appears in the Party Room 2 first. Trapspring continues to go through Hallway 2, then Serving Area, then West Hallway and then the left door blindspot. Trapspring may go backwards sometimes. Trapspring is a green Springtrap animatronic with both of his ears and no human insides. He has four fingers instead of five and has a slightly withered hat. His snout looks more similar to Freddy's and his bottom of his legs are intact, looking similar to Freddy's as well. Gameplay Cameras *CAM 01 - Show Stage - Starting place for Goldbear and Jason *CAM 02 - Party Room 1 - Like Dining Area. Goldbear and Jason appear in here. *CAM 03 - Serving Area - Area that Goldbear, Jason, Fozard and Trapspring go through. *CAM 04 - Backstage - Area that Code Bonnie starts in and leaves from. Jason rarely goes in here, showing off his Endo-01 puppet. *CAM 05 - Kitchen - Disabled and useless. *CAM 06 - Hallway 1 - A hallway that Goldbear runs down and Jason appears in. *CAM 07 - Hazard Stage - Fozard's starting location. *CAM 08 - Hallway 2 - A hallway Fozard runs through and Trapspring appears in. *CAM 09 - Party Room 2 - A room Fozard runs through and Trapspring appears in. Similar to Party Room 1. *CAM 10 - Exit Door - A room Jason rarely appears in, showing his Endo-01 puppet. *CAM 11 - West Hallway - A hallway Goldbear and Trapspring goes down. *CAM 12 - East Hallway - A hallway Jason goes down, and Fozard runs down. *CAM 13 - Vent A - A vent Fozard and Code Bonnie appears in. *CAM 14 - Vent B - A vent Code Bonnie goes down. *CAM 15 - Vent C - A vent Fozard and Code Bonnie goes down. Custom Night Presets Gallery tba Trivia *Originally, an orange and purple kirby by the name of Ross was supposed to appear. However, he was scrapped from time constraints. However, you can unlock a plushie of him from Custom Night. **The name of said Custom Night preset is based on Kirby's ability. *The Golden Freddy custom night preset is named after Tonic/Goldbear/Sans255's favourite animatronic. *The Fortress Team custom night preset is based on Team Fortress 2, where Hazard (Fozard) and Jason are frequent players. *The hammer is a reference to Tonic (Goldbear) and Jason frequently wielding a hammer. *The Blocked Success is a reference to the Five Nights at Steve's franchise. The A.I. parallels the Dev's Favorite's custom night preset in Five Nights at Steve's 4. **This is a callback to when the creator of that series added in a custom night preset for Tonic. Category:TonicHedgefox's pages Category:Games